Recovery
by TheObscureFluffs
Summary: After he suffered from a concussion, it was decided that Knuckles would remain in Sonic's home until he was feeling back to normal; they were dating, after all, so it was a logical choice. Though, despite being told the lingering effects of said concussion, Sonic still didn't expect Knuckles to be so... emotional. (slightly AU Sonic Boom universe)


Sonic slumped over his table worriedly, then glanced back at Knuckles, who was sound asleep on his hammock. The echidna had suffered a bad concussion recently, and while he'd be fine according to the doctor, Sonic absolutely _refused_ to leave his boyfriend's side; he wanted to be the first thing Knuckles saw when he woke up.

Knuckles opened his eyes and groaned. "S-Sonic?"

"Knux!"

In an instant, Sonic was at his side. "How are you feelin'? You alright?"

Without warning, he placed a kiss on Knuckles' lips. He'd been so worried.

Knuckles blushed at the kiss. "I'm not feelin' so good…" he moaned.

"I know, big guy," Sonic said with a frown. "Y'got a concussion during our last fight with Egghead."

He averted his gaze and gave an angry glare to nothingness. "I made sure that _he_ won't be comin' back for a while."

He placed a gentle hand on Knuckles', smiling softly. "You're gonna be okay. You just need to rest for a while."

Knuckles sighed reluctantly. "Okay…"

He tried to roll over, but then put his hands to his head and grimaced.

"U-ugh… stop spinning…"

Sonic saddened. "Don't move too much, Knux. You're still recovering."

He gently took one of Knuckles' hands in his. "Y'need anything?"

"I-I dunno…" Knuckles mumbled. "I…I feel nauseous."

"That's normal," Sonic said. He reached a hand up and lightly stroked his boyfriend's cheek, wishing he could help more.

"When am I gonna feel better?" Knuckles asked.

"The doctor said a few days to a week or somethin'," Sonic replied, knowing that it probably wasn't the answer Knuckles wanted to hear.

"That's _way_ too long!" Knuckles whined.

"I know," Sonic said with a sigh. "But hey, we get to spend more time together, right?" He hoped to lift Knuckles' spirits with that.

Knuckles blushed, managing to crack a small smile. "Y-yeah."

He groaned. "I feel so tired…"

"Lay down," Sonic told him. "If you're sleepy, you should rest. Just focus on getting better." He blushed, having never doted on someone so much in his life.

"Okay," Knuckles grumbled. He curled up as if preparing to go back to sleep, but then just blankly stared ahead.

Sonic watched him, then lightly pet his head. "You alright, bud?" he asked.

"I want to sleep but I can't," Knuckles sighed.

Sonic thought hard. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I dunno," Knuckles replied.

Suddenly, he began to sniffle, as if beginning to cry.

Sonic's ears perked. "Knux? You okay?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know!" Knuckles replied, just before he burst into tears out of seemingly nowhere.

Sonic stiffened at the sudden crying, but was quick to react, hugging Knuckles and letting him sob.

Knuckles buried his muzzle into Sonic's fur as he continued to cry.

"Wh-why am I crying?" he managed to get out, his voice muffled.

Sonic said nothing, lost for an answer himself.

However, he quickly remembered what the doctor had told him about how one acted when recovering from a concussion.

"I-I think it's from the concussion. Your head's still a bit messed up," he explained.

"I don't like having my head messed up," Knuckles whimpered.

Sonic tried to smile for him. "Don't you worry. You'll be better soon."

"I h-hope so," Knuckles sniffled. "P-people already say my h-head's damaged, a-and now it's…" he sniffled again, "… _e-extra_ damaged."

Sonic's eyes went wide, and he pushed Knuckles away slightly to wipe his tears. "Knuckles, don't tell me you believe all that stuff!" he said, a little anger in his tone just from thinking about all the people who mistreated him.

"H-how can I not?" Knuckles replied, tears still sliding down his cheeks. "I mess e-everything up, m-my brain never works when I want it to, and everyone thinks I'm… d-dumb."

" _I_ don't," Sonic corrected, grabbing hold of Knuckles' muzzle to force eye contact. "So what if you're a little slow? Y'didn't grow up like everyone else did!"

He paused, his angry expression dissipating. "Besides… you learned our language, didn't you? I'd say that's pretty impressive. None of us knew how to talk to ya, and you just picked up our language all by yourself!"

He pulled Knuckles closer, kissing his forehead. "That's pretty smart if you ask me."

Knuckles blushed heavily. "Y-you think so?" He sniffled.

Sonic simply nodded, giving Knuckles that soft smile that only he was allowed to see.

Knuckles managed to crack a smile. "T-thanks, Sonic."

Sonic nodded, looking proud that he was able to quell Knuckles' fears. "A boyfriend's gotta do what a boyfriend's gotta do, heh."

Knuckles nuzzled him. "You're the best boyfriend ever," he mumbled, though suddenly feeling sleepy again.

Sonic shrugged. "I dunno. The one in front of me seems pretty nice too," he said, nuzzling Knuckles back.

"Huh? Where?" Knuckles glanced around, though immediately regretted doing so as his head spun. "Ungh…"

Sonic chuckled. "Right _here._ " He kissed Knuckles for emphasis.

"O-oh." Knuckles blushed as he caught on.

Sonic laughed a little. "Just look at me!" He blushed and grinned sheepishly. "I don't think I've ever been so mushy in my whole life!"

Knuckles giggled softly. "That makes me feel special."

"Good, it should!" Sonic exclaimed, lightly poking Knuckles' nose. "Wouldn't do it for anyone else."

Knuckles blushed again, giggling even more. He was starting to feel much more cheerful now.

Then, he yawned, his exhaustion finally catching back up to him.

"Tired?" Sonic asked. He laid down on the hammock, holding his arms out to Knuckles. "C'mon, I'll help ya get back to sleep."

Knuckles smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sonic and snuggled into him.

Sonic snuggled back, hoping that his fur could warm Knuckles well enough. "How do ya feel?"

"A little better," Knuckles replied. He nuzzled Sonic. "I love you."

Sonic blushed, embarrassed but chuckling regardless. "Yeah yeah. I love you too."

Knuckles kissed his cheek. "I love you more."

Sonic raised a brow, slightly amused. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm!" Knuckles kissed him again. He wasn't sure why he was acting this way, but he gave into his emotions regardless.

Sonic's ears perked, the blue hedgehog nearly squeaking at the surprise kiss. He gazed at Knuckles, confused; usually _Sonic_ was the one giving the kisses. Was this a side effect of the concussion?

"I really _really_ love you!" Knuckles said with a grin, kissing Sonic again. And again. And again…

Sonic's whole face turned red. Every time he tried to get a word in, Knuckles would dive in for another kiss. His pride was completely embarrassed at the situation and wanted none of it, but…

 _Gosh_ , it felt nice.

… _No, no, bad Sonic!_

Sonic turned his head away and mustered up his strength, pushing Knuckles away slightly; just enough to keep him out of kissing range. " _K-Knuckles!_ "

He paused, taking a few breaths, then steadily glanced back at his boyfriend.

Dangit, he was cute.

"…Ugh, nevermind. C'mere."

He pulled Knuckles back, locking him in a passionate kiss.

Knuckles' heart fluttered. He pulled Sonic even closer to him in a hug, letting out a muffled giggle.

Sonic hugged him back, greedily basking in the warmth of Knuckles' fur.

Maybe this whole 'recovery' thing wouldn't be so bad, especially if he had _this_ to look forward to for the rest of the week.


End file.
